Flymon
Flymon is an Insectoid Digimon whose name and design are derived from the fly. With its gigantic, baleful wings, it is able to fly about at ultra-high speed, and it generates a great Howling Noise called buzzing while in flight, completely numbing the sense of hearing of those who hear it. Its body is protected by a hard shell, and it pinches the opponent between its giant talons and brings about death with the super-powerful stinger on its tail. Although the evolutionary processes of Insect Digimon are still unclear, it is thought that it digivolved from a Kunemon-species, guessing by the appearance of its face.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/06-ha/flymon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Flymon] Digimon Adventure A Flymon attacked six of the DigiDestined while they were looking for Sora and Biyomon. Agumon, Gabumon, Patamon, Palmon and Gomamon were unable to defeat it. It was defeated by the unannounced arrival of Birdramon. Digimon Adventure 02 A Flymon was under the control of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Rings. He evaded attacks from Flamedramon and Halsemon and emitted a deafening sound long enough for him to snatch Patamon and bring him to the Digimon Emperor and BlackMetalGreymon (under the control of the Dark Spiral). The Digimon Emperor's plan was to place a Dark Spiral on Patamon so that he could control him as he did with Agumon. That plan was ruined when Garurumon arrived in time to rescue Patamon and destroy the Dark Ring on Flymon at the same time. Later on, a bunch of Flymon under the control of Arukenimon's flute at the Giga House were fought back. When Digimon started to appear in the Real World, a swarm of Flymon was in Russia. It took the combined powers of Aquilamon, Garudamon, Unimon, Snimon and Kuwagamon to take them down and send them back to the Digital World. A Flymon was among the many Digimon seen during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Frontier Some Flymon are seen at the Fortuneteller Village, the Autumn Leaf Fair during both visits, and the Great Trailmon Race. Digimon Data Squad When Yoshino Fujieda and Lalamon encountered Kunemon, he cocooned himself so he can digivolve without interference. Once fully digivolved, Flymon hindered Yoshino & Sunflowermon with his poison powder attack so they couldn't stop his rampage. In the end, Marcus Damon and GeoGreymon had to defeat Flymon (which they did soundly) and DATS sent his Digi-Egg back to the Digital World. Digimon Xros Wars Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Two Flymon were chasing a girl named Rei Saiba and Ninjamon and ended up meeting their demise at the hands of Zeromaru. Later Zero used one of their stingers to stun an Okuwamon that worked for Daemon. Digimon World 2 Flymon digivolves from Dokunemon and digivolves to Okuwamon. Digimon World 3 The first appearance of Flymon is the alternate-colour, which is the real Byakko Leader's Digimon. It also a random foe encountered mostly on Wind Prairie outside of the city entrance in Amaterasu Server. Also, the real Flymon appears around Asuka Wire Forest after accessing Byakko region. This may possibly the evolutionary of Kunemon, due the absent of Kunemon. Flymon also belongs Green Champion Card with 12/11. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Flymon digivolves from Kunemon and can digivolve to Dinobeemon. Flymon can DNA digivolve with Wendigomon to have a Arukenimon. Attacks *'Brown Stingers' (Deadly Sting): Fires the stinger on its tail. It is said that Digimon who are stung are completely paralyzed, then have their body turn violet and die, and that firing the stinger isn't a problem for Flymon, because it will grow back indefinitely. *'Poison Powder': Releases a poisonous dust from his wings that depower digimon affected by it. *'Flying Arm/Fly Attack' Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Champion Digimon Category:Insect Digimon Category:Insectoid Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Unknown Digimon